


No Time To Die

by BLKMERC



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Panam Palmer, Bisexuality, F/F, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKMERC/pseuds/BLKMERC
Summary: Panam and V ride through finding a cure. It can only get worse from here.
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Female V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	No Time To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try my hand at writing. I haven’t written since I was 16. So just give me my time!

V sat in silence in the passenger seat of Panam’s Thornton. Her mind drifting back to the previous events at mikioshi. The hell she went through, matter of fact The hell that she brought her friends; the clan through. Just to be told she would die regardless, the relic has already imbedded its self in her brain, Johnny, has already instilled himself in her body. V wonders if it was ever worth it, for so many people to die, for Saul to die. Leaving Panam at her own dismay to carry the clan. There’s no time machine to take everything back. There’s not a damn thing she can do, but she wishes. Wishes she would have thought harder about her decision. Wishes she would’ve knew what she knew now. Wishes, that she never would have taken that Job with Jackie from Dexter Deshawn. And maybe, just in this fucked hell hole of a goddamn city, she could find happiness. V sighs audibly before running her fingers through her curly black hair, tears biting at her eyes, forcibly trying to surface. She inhales violently, her throat burning with anger and sadness. God she wish she would’ve just died. She should’ve just gave Johnny her body, then she wouldn’t have to live with this burden of other people’s lives. Then she wouldn’t have to live with the fact that she-   
“V?” She hears, and she slowly turns to the voice, her brown eyes meeting soft ones, full of concern. She wants to speak, but her voice is hoarse, dry, like hasn’t had water in days. Which to admit, she hasn’t.   
“Are you okay? You’ve been in my thorn an awful long time You must love her more than me” Panam says, a slight smile forming at the curve of her lips.   
“I uh- I’m fine Pan, just needed to....” V trails off before licking her lips. Trying to add moisture, any kind of moisture.   
“I just needed some time to think, that’s all.”  
Panam stares at V for a moment, her golden brown eyes darting across V’s face. She knows there’s more to that statement. But she won’t push her, she never does.  
“V.... you know you can talk to me, whenever, where ever. Please don’t forget that.” Panam states, and V feels a tingle of warmth behind those words, cause she knows, Panam means that.   
“When’s the last time you have eaten? Or slept? Come on, get your ass out, or I most certainly will definitely drag you out” V can hear the playful tone behind those words, and she slightly smiles. V exists The Thornton, stretching her arms as she walks towards Panam, her boots scratching the dirt underneath her feet as she walks with Panam.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, pretty new to this. Any mistakes are my own. Just wanted to try something new. Probably will edie the Fuck out of this but we’ll see! Please comment and leave kudos (:


End file.
